North Carolina Food Safety and Defense Task Force Project Summary The objective of this proposal is to request continued funding for the activities of the North Carolina Food Safety and Defense Task Force, specifically for an Annual Conference and Training for the Task Force membership. The desired outcome is to foster communications, cooperation and collaboration within the North Carolina's state, local and tribal food protection, public health, agriculture, and regulatory agencies. The Annual Conference design and format of the previous five Conferences has been very successful. This format included one and one-half days of educational and informational speakers, plus a small vendor exhibition held in the spring. It is proposed this the format will continue. The Training design and format could be a one to two day extension to the spring Annual Conference or could be a separate one to two day event held in the fall. The Executive Committee will research and propose the Training to the Task Force membership, make all arrangements and oversee execution.